<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lust for Love by RedScarsHurt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699160">Lust for Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScarsHurt/pseuds/RedScarsHurt'>RedScarsHurt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Eventual Romance, M/M, MokubaxSeto, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, SetoxMokuba, Sibling Incest, tabloidshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScarsHurt/pseuds/RedScarsHurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Searching for meaning is digging up old pharaoh tombs dueling for answers to a closed chapter. Finding tolerance is a new king of games and a puppy whose tail still wags while barking. Falling in love is a slow autumn breeze through a young man's hair when he laughs and smiles at him. And Seto's heart stops, breath hitches, at warm eyes so true. MokubaxSeto. Tabloidshipping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Mokuba &amp; Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seto remembered there was a time when Mokuba's presence was unwanted. Now, he doesn't know how he'd live without the violet-eyed youth. It's funny, how his young child self would have never believed that his little brother would have such an impact on his life.</p><p>The years flew by almost in a blur. Yellow vests and sneakers vanished. His brother was thirteen, wearing a fitted purple suit underneath a white blazer, cropped hair, and carrying his steel briefcase. Dashing around looking up at him with a gleaming wide-eyed gaze and a beaming grin. Soon, Seto didn't have to look down so often. And Mokuba didn't have to look up as much.</p><p>Seto made note that Mokuba stopped offering to carry his briefcase. Mokuba noted that his purple tie was needed on his suit in place of his locket and wondered what his brother's excuse was when it was absent from the black turtleneck he used to put it around with his various trench coats.</p><p>Mokuba turned fifteen and not much changed, but Seto wouldn't admit it all felt different somehow. The teenage years left as quickly as they came but the early twenties were what really brought strains.</p><p>Sugar candy-covered lips are replaced with black coffee sips. Once bright suits became sophisticated dark satin, interchanging with zipped leather collared vests and long black studded trench coats.</p><p>When it came time for college, Seto quietly mentioned prestigious schools overseas. Mokuba softly asked if that's what he wanted. Seto told him he should do what he wants.</p><p>Mokuba's eyes stared, stern. He didn't blink when he said, "I want to be Vice President of Kaiba Corp. I don't want to go away...for college. I want to stay. Here." With you. Even though Mokuba didn't say the last part, it lingered in the air.</p><p>Seto didn't protest.</p><p>Mokuba went to a college nearby home. Seto was surprised when he entered an acceleration program and graduated early so he could work full-time at Kaiba Corp. And Seto couldn't tell what this feeling was when Mokuba took charge with ease, running Kaiba Corp effectively as if there was no need for a CEO.</p><p>They attended functions together and Mokuba is calm, cool, and frighteningly shrewd when it comes to business. For some reason, Seto felt pleased when Mokuba always declined any drinks during events. When they're home, Seto got a bottle out for dinner and poured a glass for two.</p><p>"I don't mind if you have a taste," Seto pushed the twinkling glass toward him. Mokuba smiled, taking the glass and leaned in, clinking it with his brother's. "Cheers." Then he took a sip and pushed the glass back.</p><p>"Nii-sama," Mokuba started, "Here." He poured the rest into his brother's glass.</p><p>"I decided I hate alcohol and after that taste, I still do."</p><p>"This is coming from the kid who drinks all that bitter black coffee?" Seto scoffed. Mokuba frowned at hearing the word kid, but then pouted playfully.</p><p>"Hey, I like the taste of bitterness."</p><p>"But hate alcohol?" Seto retorted amusingly. Mokuba stuck his tongue out. They both laughed softly. And Mokuba was silently glad and upset that Seto didn't catch what he meant. They finished dinner and conversed. Neither mentioned how much they enjoyed times like these. Inside Mokuba, a little boy lights up and a grown man's heart beats faster.</p><p>It's not every day, his Nii-sama talks to him during dinner.</p>
<hr/><p>Mokuba is twenty-three and his hair frames a face Seto doesn't recognize and distant eyes he can't read. Young violet eyes were dull in color but vibrant in emotion. Now they've become rich in this striking violet hue, so captivating yet icy cold. Sun-kissed skin held a tanned glow from being outside. Now this pale skin is whiter than snow. Cropped hair grew back long, silky, and glistening against the midnight black.</p><p>A fight happens one night when Seto is driving home and sees a black figure waiting outside by the door. At first glance, he thinks there's a lollipop in his brother's mouth. But as he gets closer, he sees a puff of smoke fade into the night mist.</p><p>Mokuba's leaning against the doorframe, the cigarette nestled between his fingers as he slowly brings it to his lips. Seto loudly slams the car door and briskly walks up and yanks the cigarette out of his brother's mouth. He demands an explanation. Then forbids it. Raging.</p><p>"You can't tell me what to do anymore. You're not my father. You're my brother. Don't ever think, it was anything different." Mokuba freezes him speechless. Tries to ignore the crippling in those blue eyes.</p><p>"I can do whatever I want. I'm an adult now, Nii-sama." Seto is left stunned as Mokuba lights up another one and walks away.</p><p>The next morning, they don't talk about it. They never talk about things. Mokuba feels Seto's glare on his back, as he takes a smoke before work. He senses the disapproval suffocating the room, but then again this wouldn't be the first time. Mokuba closes his eyes but opens them quickly before visions of monsters appear from puffs of smoke.</p><p>Seto didn't know when they became strangers.</p><p>But he remembers when he came home one day and saw Mokuba sitting alone by the window, his eyes moist. The rain was pouring outside, grey clouds fogging up the skies. Seto slowly approaches him.</p><p>He doesn't say, "What is it?" Instead, he asks, "Do you wanna go out to dinner tonight?"</p><p>Mokuba looks up at him with a strange look on his face. He pauses, then silently nods. They both walk out together. Seto opens an umbrella to share but the rain stops.</p><p>The skies clear up.</p><p>It was like meeting an old friend and catching up after so many years apart. Seto learns new things he didn't know about Mokuba. And Mokuba surprises him by knowing him so well. The walls slowly give up their hold. And Seto finds himself calling Mokuba at night from a different city, promising to be home soon after the business meetings. Mokuba assures him Kaiba Corp is fine but that's not why Seto called.</p><p>They talk through the night, chatting away about similar interests other than business. Seto makes a snarky comment and Mokuba laughs. And suddenly, the world stops spinning. Because it sounds so familiar but different. Still, it's the purest thing his ears have heard in a while. They stay up talking all night, not realizing the sun rising up behind them.</p><p>Before Seto can even get through the door, he catches his balance as arms are flung around him, pulling him close. A familiar scent greets him.</p><p>"Welcome home," the muffled voice says through his shirt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please Review! No flames! Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it seemed like everything was falling into place, that was when it started to fall apart.</p><p>This wasn't how it was supposed to be, but it was. He could lie, deny it. But his mind questioned why it was there in the first place. Because he knew. Mokuba knew. But they both pretended nothing was there.</p><p>When Mokuba offered to go undercover for Kaiba Corp, his cover consisted of charming this beautiful girl, daughter of a wealthy influential man. Seto watched them together on the couch, cuddled up against the fireplace.</p><p>It looked so natural.</p><p>But Mokuba didn't mention her after the mission was over, even if it did look like it was real.</p><p>There was another alluring girl at his doorstep that Mokuba closed the door to.</p><p>At work, a blonde with sharp spectacles approached Mokuba.</p><p>"I'm not anyone's seconds, Rebecca." The words came out harsher than intended.</p><p>"Girls like you are so annoying." He didn't give her a second glance when she ran out.</p><p>Mokuba walked back into the office where Seto stood.</p><p>"I don't care how smart she is Nii-sama, fire her or I will."</p><p>And Seto didn't know why that made the edge of his lips almost tug upward.</p>
<hr/><p>During breaks, they headed out together to their usual spot. The Kaiba Corp Cafe was one of Mokuba's favorite coffee shops, and secretly Seto's too. Having taken part in the designs, especially with their favorite dragon in mind, it was a creation they both silently treasured.</p><p>They sat on opposite sides in a lavish deep blue booth next to the window where the sunlight peaked through. It was near the back, away from everyone. They waited for the waiter so they could order their regular.</p><p>Both Kaiba brothers' lip tightened. Mokuba attempted to not let his frown show while Seto tried to make his more evident.</p><p>"So what can I get for the dragon family that devours everything in sight?" the voice was familiar with a high pitch of fake politeness.</p><p>They wondered why Katsuya Jonouchi still worked at the Kaiba Corp Cafe even though surprisingly and begrudgingly, he made it to the pro leagues.</p><p>Mokuba made note of Jonouchi's manners changing throughout the years, he and his brother didn't bicker right off the bat like they used to, and Jonouchi disguised this as not wanting to be fired from a job he liked, but they were still at each other's throats.</p><p>Knowingly, Seto always had to make a remark or snide comment about the mutt, shouting orders and criticizing his work, especially while sipping his coffee.</p><p>Mokuba wondered why his brother still didn't fire him.</p><p>"What did you put in this mutt?! Dishwater?!" Seto spat his coffee out. Jonouchi growled but kept his composure. "I just got what you ordered, Mr. Kaiba."</p><p>"Well make it again! And try not to make it taste the same as your 3rd rate dueling skills!</p><p>Mokuba smirked, picking up his cup.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll make it worthy with my pro-league skills," Jonouchi reminded, tone biting but eyes smug.</p><p>Seeing their hostile interactions, Mokuba's eyes studied the two, and he put down his cup, a definite clink echoed as it hit the saucer. It seemed every time he and Seto took their coffee break, the blonde was there.</p><p>"Jonouchi," the voice was frigidly calm as he spoke, which caused both pairs of eyes to turn to him.</p><p>"Remake mine too- It tastes too much like mediocre achievements attained solely through special connections. By the way, how is the King of Games doing? You and Yugi are still pals right?" Oh. Cold and without mercy. Seto smirked.</p><p>"Mokuba, I think you need to stop spending so much time with your brother, his unpleasantries are rubbing off on you." Jonouchi mocked, challenging Mokuba with his hidden message. Mokuba's lips curled into a smirk as he rested his chin above his intertwined fingers.</p><p>"And yet you spent all that time around Yugi but no talent has rubbed off on you." Brutal.</p><p>Seto was very amused and pleased. His smirk grew wider.</p><p>"Now if you could hurry, my brother and I would like to get back to work, together, since as you know, we also have the next pro-league tournament to plan,"</p><p>"Oh so you really have the skills to actually play that Vice President role? And here I thought you were just riding your brother's coattails kid." Jonouchi retorted, not believing this was Mokuba he was hearing.</p><p>"Don't you dare disrespect my brother in front of me!" Kaiba slammed his fist on the table, as he got up, startling everyone.</p><p>"My brother is far more mature, sophisticated, charming, clever, and capable than you'll ever be!" Kaiba roared, pushing Jonouchi until he hit the wall with a small thud.</p><p>"All our recent games and projects have been successes because of him. His brilliance and hard work is something I can't expect a weak-minded fool like you to understand!" Kaiba hovered above, menacingly. He wasn't going to let this idiot undercut his brother's accomplishments and accuse him of special treatment.</p><p>No one worked as hard as Mokuba who put his everything into KaibaCorp. Even Kaiba was surprised at his brother's creativity and keen innovative skills. He yielded outstanding results so their company always stayed on top of their competition.</p><p>Almost ready to maim the blonde, Mokuba's lips curled up at his desired outcome. He got up and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, which immediately eased Kaiba's tensed muscles. Jonouchi noticed, frowning at the revelation.</p><p>"Nii-sama, don't waste your time on him." Mokuba smiled looking straight at Jonouchi's eyes when he said each word, implying an alternative meaning. "Let's go."</p><p>As they headed out to leave, Jonouchi saw how Mokuba was taller than him but still shorter than Kaiba by an inch or two, the long silk ebony hair trailing behind him. Then Mokuba stopped, turning around, black fringe contrasted against porcelain skin, pouty lips matching a playful gaze. Since when was Mokuba this-this pretty?</p><p>"Oh, and Jonouchi, as Vice President I'll have to review your further employment at my establishment. Along with your status in the tournament." Mokuba winked.</p><p>He probably wouldn't fire him or affect his dueling, since he made his point clear today but the face the blonde made was priceless. Mokuba silently laughed. He should've known though. Kaibas are motherfucking savages.</p><p>"So," Mokuba smiled when he caught up next to his brother. "You think I'm charming?" A glint in his eye.</p><p>Seto turned his head, he didn't give a response.</p>
<hr/><p>Seto had a meeting with Yugi Mutou regarding his latest game. Mokuba insisted on coming, wanting to monitor the exchange. Seto grumbled, but couldn't refuse his Vice President.</p><p>He didn't want Mokuba near Yugi.</p><p>Neither brother knew they were both trying to keep the other away from the King of Games.</p><p>Seto didn't see Yugi give him long stares with an oddly fascinated look, but Mokuba did. Yugi hung on every word his brother said about the project, his eyes trailing the CEO's toned and very defined frame.</p><p>He picked up the documents, walking in between his brother and Yugi.</p><p>"I must say this was a very intriguing perspective, Yugi. Good work, can't wait to see where you go with this." Yugi's ears perked up.</p><p>"You really think so?" Yugi asked. His shoulders brushed against Mokuba's, cheeks turning slightly rosy. He wasn't used to compliments.</p><p>Mokuba didn't notice the close contact or the blush that spread across his face, but Seto did. He snatched the papers from both their hands, scanning it over before he flatly declared, "It needs more work. Don't fill his head with delusions Mokuba." He glared at Yugi. "Come back when you have something solid."</p><p>And Mokuba couldn't see the expression his brother was hiding when he seized his arm, pulling him along. Equally, Seto didn't catch Mokuba's face.</p><p>"Nii-sama! I'll help Yugi with the game if anything-" Seto suddenly came to a halt, his entire body stiffened. He turned around, his eyes locking with Mokuba's.</p><p>"No. You're coming with me. Let him figure it out on his own." Decision final, they stared at each other before Mokuba followed his brother, Seto not letting go of his arm the entire way out.</p><p>Neither Seto nor Mokuba noticed the sparks, but Yugi did. He sadly smiled.</p><p>Yugi noticed everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please Review! No flames! Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the Kaiba brothers' mutual hatred for parties, some high social events required them to make an appearance. Mokuba decided to go light in clothing since it wasn't formal. Black from head to toe, simple vest, contrasting against white skin. Seto's trench coat flare always made a bold statement in any scenario.</p><p>There was a guy, charismatic and compelling with a devilish grin. An arrogant businessman, tall, medium built, close in Seto's age, notorious reputation. When he came up to Mokuba, Seto's eyes narrowed, knuckles white as his grip tightened around his glass.</p><p>He took long strides forward, eyes never leaving the two.</p><p>"You're a rare beauty to find." His voice was smooth, captivating.</p><p>"You have the most exotic eyes I've ever seen."</p><p>"Thanks, but I'm not interested." Mokuba's voice was dry as he turned to walk away.</p><p>"Don't be in such a rush. Why don't you come with me? I'll take you on a ride baby."</p><p>He pulled Mokuba's waist against his, hand against his cheek drawing back, lips almost brushing.</p><p>Seto saw red.</p><p>No one touches his brother.</p><p>He lunged forth, tackling the guy to the floor, knocking over a nearby table. Heads turned toward the direction of the noise. Kaiba clenched his fists, seized the guy's shirt, and sent him flying. The guy tried to get up and come after him but Kaiba was faster.</p><p>He diverted the raised fist, grabbed the arm, and pinned it behind. In one swift motion, he lifted him up and vigorously threw the man over his shoulder. Hitting the ground with such an impact had to have broken a few bones.</p><p>Still, Kaiba wasn't done.</p><p>The punches kept coming, ferociously getting more intense. The man tried blocking to no avail as Kaiba's fists cracked against his jaw, each punch striking harder and harder.</p><p>"Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Nii-sama!" Mokuba rushed to his brother's side.</p><p>"Nii-sama stop! You'll kill him!" Mokuba latched on to Kaiba's waist, trying to hold him back. It was as if a demon was unleashed with the strength of hell raging its fury.</p><p>With a final satisfying blow, his brother finally got off the guy. "If I ever see you near my brother again, I'll make sure your ashes won't even remain!" he spat menacingly, eyes wild. Cold livid fire sliced through the air at the sound of his threatening voice.</p><p>There was blood everywhere.</p><p>His face was disfigured; black bruises and wounds covered his body as he lay unconscious. Mokuba hoped his brother hadn't just committed murder. He let out a quick sigh of relief when he saw the man was still breathing, his breaths shallow.</p><p>When their eyes finally met, blue eyes transfixed him, a battle of all senses returning and reality sinking in, with traces of madness still lingering.</p><p>Seto asked softly, "Are you alright?" Mokuba opened his mouth but closed it and stared, letting his eyes respond.</p><p>The tabloids were going to have a field day with this.</p>
<hr/><p>Once back at the mansion, Seto took off his white trench coat in his room, growling in disgust at the bloodstains. He threw it against the floor.</p><p>"Nii-sama," He turned toward the voice. Mokuba was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.</p><p>"We need to talk."</p><p>"There's nothing to talk about. I just snapped."</p><p>"Just snapped? Nii-sama you almost killed that guy!" Mokuba was met with silence. He sighed as his gaze shifted to the floor.</p><p>"You heard and saw, didn't you?" Seto's back was facing him but he could've sworn he heard teeth clench.</p><p>"Nii-sama…" the quiet whisper trailed off. His eyes fixated on his brother until he caught a glimpse.</p><p>"Nii-sama!" The change of tone directed the brunette's attention.</p><p>"Your hands are bleeding!" Mokuba exclaimed. Seto stared down at his knuckles, scraped and red.</p><p>"It's nothing." But Mokuba already has the kit out.</p><p>He took Seto's hand and led him outside to the balcony where the cool air encircled them. The night sky was dark with the moon hiding away, not yet reaching its full aptitude.</p><p>They sat together. Mokuba took one hand into his; the delicate touch lulls Seto's veins into serene tranquility yet consumes his senses. The wet cloth brushed against his skin, almost in a sanctifying manner.</p><p>Searching for meaning is digging up old pharaoh tombs dueling for answers to a closed chapter. Finding tolerance is a new king of games and a puppy whose tail still wags while barking. Feeling happiness is the warmth from an embrace with arms clinging tightly around him when he returns.</p><p>Falling in love is a slow autumn breeze through a young man's hair when he laughs and smiles at him. And Seto's heart stops, breath hitches, at warm eyes so true.</p><p>Seto grabbed Mokuba's face, pulling him in, their foreheads touching. He can't bring himself to do it. He can only stare deep in those striking violet eyes, the silence saying the forbidden words he can't.</p><p>His hand where he's gently holding Mokuba's cheek felt like it was burning. Their breaths touch, and lips part but neither can utter a word. Then Mokuba closed his eyes as he leaned in, closing the space between them, lips meeting Seto's.</p><p>Somewhere in his mind, he knew this was wrong but oh God- Mokuba's lips were just so soft; the kiss sent currents throughout his body. This can't be happening, this shouldn't be happening.</p><p>They both had the same blood running through their veins, that very same blood pounding both their hearts wild right now. It should've repulsed them but it just made them want more because of it; this forbidden growing desire.</p><p>And such a forbidden fruit never tasted so sweet.</p><p>Seto lightly placed his other hand on Mokuba's back, the fingertips tracing over the thin tight fabric of his black vest. Grazing lower, his fingertips stopped when he felt bare skin just before the waistline of Mokuba's pants-like a boundary-crossing. Almost knowingly, Mokuba arched into his touch, arms wrapping around his neck. He straddled his brother, legs enclosing Seto's waist, deepening their kiss with no remorse.</p><p>All the hidden glances, the caught long stares, the tension in the air, the repressed emotions building up over time between them-it all released.</p><p>Instinctively, Seto cupped Mokuba's bottom, noticing how tight and round he felt under his touch while the other hand came around his back, holding him in place to be sure he doesn't lose balance and fall. When Seto parted his lips slightly, Mokuba delved his tongue in.</p><p>Seto's body started reacting on its own, responding to Mokuba's tongue, he craved more contact as their tongues danced with each other to a secret rhythm only they knew.</p><p>Why was Mokuba's mouth so hot, so alluring that he couldn't get enough of the taste of his soft pouty lips?</p><p>The feel of his tongue put a spell on him to be forever locked into battle with this fierce kiss; one he didn't wish to be freed from. It was like he struck gold, and he just had to have more, needed more-</p><p>Mokuba moaned when his brother probed his tongue in further, going crazy exploring his mouth. They way Seto's strong yet gentle hands roamed over his body, his grip possessive and intimate.</p><p>Mokuba reacted to each caress, each touch, panting for more. His sweet moans just turned Seto on more. He licked his ear and bit the top, hands entangled in brown locks.</p><p>The bulge in both of their pants growing- Urgh Mokuba groaned. Seto hissed when Mokuba started grinding on top of him. Their bodies spoke to each other in a way they couldn't. Seto got up, Mokuba still in his arms, straddling his waist, and went into his bedroom.</p><p>The lights were turned off. He placed Mokuba on his bed, and climbed on top, their eyes meeting for a brief second before Mokuba crashed their lips together. He didn't want his brother changing his mind as if reality would soon sink in. Seto's hands touched his sides then slid under his vest.</p><p>They rolled around in the bed, lips never leaving the others. When Mokuba was on top of Seto, he pulled away, sitting up he started to teasingly strip his vest, making sure to move in provocative motions while still rubbing against his brother's erection. The vest was thrown on the floor as he suddenly ripped his brother's shirt off.</p><p>He paused to admire his beautiful abs-Oh how toned and defined his six-pack was along with those muscular arms. Seto's eyes were mesmerized, trailing over Mokuba body. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe his brother had on a black thong...or how incredibly sexy it looked on him. The rest of the clothes were tossed aside while Mokuba slowly slid the black thong off.</p><p>They both took a moment to run their eyes over the other's body. Seto had a strong medium build, broader shoulders, and more muscles. Mokuba was very lean and thin but toned, with a well-established six-pack of his own and beautifully sculpted arms.</p><p>His brother's erection was bigger than he imagined, a solid 10, while Mokuba's own was an inch shorter but otherwise same in length and thickness. They didn't have lube- or at least Mokuba didn't believe his brother would have it in his drawer so he improvised.</p><p>This would be more fun anyway.</p><p>With one lick, Mokuba sent pulsations shooting through Seto's entire body. He ran his tongue down the shaft slowly, then back up to the tip.</p><p>Light butterfly kisses were placed around the head. Mokuba swirled his tongue at the top before he started sucking lightly. Then he engulfed his brother's entire length in his mouth.</p><p>Immediately hands grabbed a fist full of black hair. Immense pleasure surged through Seto.</p><p>Ocean eyes peered down.</p><p>Seeing his baby brother stare up at him with those wide eyes and moist pink lips wrapped around his swollen manhood turned him on even more.</p><p>Mokuba bobbed his head, sucking harder as the hand in his hair pushed him in deeper, moving faster. Precum started oozing which Mokuba caught, savoring the taste of his Nii-sama. He licked his lips before getting up and sitting on Seto's lap. Seto grasped both cheeks while Mokuba began rubbing against him. The tip brushed his entrance.</p><p>"Mokuba…" Seto breathed out in a whisper for permission.</p><p>There was lotion on the small table beside the bed that Mokuba hadn't noticed. Grabbing the lotion, he poured some on himself before preparing Mokuba who kept buckling his hips at the touch of his fingers. Mokuba whimpered at the loss of contact when Seto withdrew his fingers.</p><p>Lying on his back, his legs spread, Mokuba moaned his name. Seto felt his hardened member twitch in anticipation.</p><p>The sight was so erotic.</p><p>He couldn't wait or hold himself back any further. He thrusted inside, the heat and muscles immediately clenched around him. Mokuba's legs wrapped behind at this which pushed his penetration deeper. Seto's entire being was intoxicated with ecstasy at how tight his brother's entrance was.</p><p>Mokuba bit his lip from crying out. He never felt such a mixture of pain and pleasure this intense before. He gasped at the shaft's thickness and length; his brother had completely filled him.</p><p>Control and restraint faded quickly from Seto with each thrust; it was like he was in a frenzy. His brother's walls just clung to his every movement. And Mokuba's voice- the urgency, the craving, the sheer passion all mixed together releasing such sensuous sounds. All for him. All because of him.</p><p>His rapid advances became faster with impact, the slapping of their skin echoing throughout the room.</p><p>"Nii-saamaa!"</p><p>The scream should've made him pause in concern, but his body refused, as if on command it continued, going deeper inside his brother, feeling more, wanting more. He just kept fucking him, loving how it felt inside him.</p><p>Perceptive eyes could see the grimace, and Seto was worried his brother might be in pain. That he was hurting him…But why were his brother's legs tightening further around his torso? The moans stirring as they became louder and louder after each contact.</p><p>"Aah! Nii-samaa! Ah! Faster!"</p><p>His ears were in disbelief. His brother wanted more? Was he not in agony? Did his body not ache?</p><p>"Nii-samaaa…!"</p><p>A soft yet shaky voice, desperate tone, certain eyes, inviting lips that parted. One look. That's all it took.</p><p>Seto crushed their bodies together as he hungrily devoured Mokuba lips in a heated kiss. He was on top, with Mokuba beneath him, chest to chest, leaving no space in between them.</p><p>Their bodies glued together while Seto moved inside Mokuba.</p><p>Both breaths became heavier and ragged as they pressed into each other. Mokuba's skin was so soft, the delicate features entrancing him.</p><p>The moonlight shone over them, illuminating their lovemaking in the dark of night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please Review! No flames! Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>